I miss your smile
by Eniwe
Summary: Il était coincé dans une grotte, seul, à attendre impatiemment son sauveur. Et si il mourrait seul ? Si il n'avait jamais l'occasion de le revoir ? Prend place dans un univers assez semblable à Taupe Gun ! [Unty (Unster/Newtiteuf)]


Il faisait très sombre tout autour de lui. Il ne voyait absolument rien, comme si il avait plongé dans de l'encre et qu'aucun rayon de lumière ne l'atteignait. Il avait également cette sensation de se noyer, de suffoquer, bien qu'il ne se trouvait en réalité dans aucun liquide mais bien entouré d'air. Il n'y avait quand même pas beaucoup d'oxygène, pas autant qu'à la surface. Plus on s'enfonçait en profondeur, plus l'oxygène se faisait rare et il le savait très bien, il était habitué à miner depuis le temps. Ce n'était donc pas l'endroit où il était qu'il le faisait réagir ainsi. Non, c'était bien sa situation. Coincé au fond de cette mine, une simple épée en métal à la main, attentif au moindre bruit qu'il pouvait entendre, sans oser allumer une torche de peur de se faire repérer. Il entendait le bruit d'une araignée, probablement plus bas dans la caverne mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher de lui et c'était tant mieux. Il devait se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il entendait également son cœur battre fortement à ses oreilles. Les battements extatiques de son organe vital le faisait s'inquiéter encore plus, diminuant sa capacité à prendre conscience de son environnement à travers son ouïe. Et c'était le seul sens qu'il avait à sa disposition, puisque qu'il était privé de lumière.

Dans geste paniqué et avec la main qui ne tenait pas fermement le manche de son épée, il sortit de sa poche un étrange appareil électronique. Il possédait un écran et des touches représentant chacune une lettre. Un communicateur. Il regarda la conversation affichée sur l'écran, le dernier message remontant à plus d'une heure déjà. Plus d'une heure qu'il était enfermé au fond de cette grotte, terrorisé à l'idée qu'on puisse le trouver alors qu'il était seul et avec pour seul moyen de se défendre une épée émoussé. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre la parois en pierre froide avant de tapoter les touches du communicateur, écrivant rapidement un message.

 _« Viens me chercher. »_

Trois autres personnes pouvaient voir ce message mais il était particulièrement destiné à une seule d'entre elle. Il savait qu'il arrivait, qu'il venait le chercher mais il prenait du temps et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il envoya un autre message.

 _« Ramène ton cul plus vite ! J'ai peur moi, en attendant ! »_

Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère d'affolement autour de lui. Après quelques minutes sans réponses de la part de l'autre, il envoya un dernier message avant de remettre le communicateur dans sa poche.

 _« Sois prudent quand même. »_

Même si il paniquait totalement, son cœur battant tellement vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque, il s'inquiétait plus pour l'autre que pour sa propre vie. Il pouvait rester en semi-sécurité dans cette grotte plus longtemps, l'autre devait surtout faire attention à son propre bien-être.

Un bruit le fit sursauter violemment et il lâcha presque son épée, qu'il réussit à retenir à temps. Quelqu'un minait.

Quelqu'un minait juste à côté de lui, il entendait les pierres qu'on frappait avec une pioche. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts et il s'attendait presque à entendre une voix, qui ne vint jamais. Il espérait très fortement que c'était son allié qui était là, mais il en doutait. Si cela avait été lui, connaissant sa position, il l'aurait alerté de sa venue, par un message sur le communicateur ou par un cri. Tout portait donc à croire que c'était un ennemi qui se rapprochait.

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes, le plus discrètement possible alors que les battements de son cœur résonnait comme des tambours à ses oreilles, s'attendant presque à ce que ce bruit résonne contre les parois de la cavité. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, doucement, pour ne pas faire un bruit malencontreux, qui signerait, si il s'agissait réellement de quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal, son arrêt de mort.

Un pas supplémentaire, un bruit de pioche encore plus proche qu'avant et il prit ses jambes à son cou, commençant à courir dans la galerie de la grotte à sa gauche. Il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément et il se fustigea mentalement pour ce choix : si il avait retenu la direction par laquelle il était venu, il aurait pu remonter, ce qu'il lui aurait permis une plus grande manœuvre d'échappatoire. Il entendit des pas le poursuivre derrière lui alors qu'il tâtait le mur de pierre pour tenter de ne pas tomber à cause des imperfections du sol. Il apercevait une petite lumière rayonnant d'une flamme derrière lui et qui éclairait légèrement son chemin. Tournant subitement à droite pour essayer de semer son adversaire dans la grotte, il déboucha sur un couloir, au fond éclairé par une luminosité très vive. Il se dépêcha, forçant sur ses jambes endolories par la position dans laquelle il était resté pendant plus d'une heure. Il déboucha sur un immense lac de lave, entouré de quelques minerais de fers et d'ors qu'il n'avait pas le temps de récupérer. Il s'agrippa à la paroie pour éviter de glisser et de tomber dans la lave et commença à longer le magma en fusion par la droite. A l'autre bout de ce chemin, il voyait une débouchée, une possibilité de fuite et d'échapper à son poursuivant. Celui-ci arriva mais il ne prit le temps de vérifier qui il était avant d'avancer avec prudence mais néanmoins rapidité sur le muret de pierre.

Il arriva près de la sortie de la cavité où était le lac de lave. Il fit un pas pour en sortir quand il sentit une main lui agripper douloureusement le bras. Avec un gémissement de douleur amplifié quand il résonna dans la grotte, il essaya de dégager son bras, voulant pousser son adversaire dans la lave pour s'en libérer. Il tenta de lui donner un coup d'épée mais l'autre para avec une épée en diamant, matériaux bien plus résistant et bien plus fort que le fer qui constituait sa propre arme. Cette action lui fit lâcher son manche, à cause de la force de son adversaire, et la lame glissa à quelques pas de lui, dans le fin couloir par lequel il aurait voulu s'échapper. Il fixa son poursuivant dans les yeux et il sentit que l'autre n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le tuer. C'était une question de vie ou de mort pour chacun d'entre eux après tout.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter la mort. On dit qu'au moment de notre mort, on voit notre vie défiler devant nos yeux. Pour lui, ce fut différent. Un seul visage apparut dans son esprit, un visage souriant qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de voir une nouvelle fois avant la fin. Une simple larme coula sur ses joues alors qu'il attendait. Il attendit le coup d'épée ou la brûlure douloureuse causée par la lave. Il ne savait pas comment l'autre allait décider de le tuer.

Il attendit. Mais sa mort ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le surprit.

Il était là.

Il était là pour lui.

Son adversaire était suspendu au-dessus de la lave, simplement retenu par le col de son t-shirt par l'allié. Celui-ci semblait furieux et cela effraya presque le spectateur de la scène. D'un dernier regard de haine pure à l'ennemi, il lâcha son vêtement et le poussa dans la lave. L'autre tenta de se rattraper, en vain. Dans un gargouillis et un cri de douleur infâme, il mourut, rapidement consumé par la brûlure et les flammes.

L'allié se tourna vers lui, toute trace de haine et de colère disparut de ses yeux. Il regarda l'autre avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement et se rapprocha de lui. Il se glissa dans le couloir fin dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Il posa une main sur la joue de l'autre, prononçant doucement ses mots :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se jette dans ses bras, des larmes silencieuses dues à la peur qu'il venait de ressentir, coulant sur ses joues.

« Nt... Nt... »

Il murmurait le surnom de l'autre homme entre deux sanglots comme une litanie pour tenter de se calmer. « Nt » commença à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, dans un geste réconfortant.

Les sanglots finirent par s'arrêter et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Newtiteuf posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre homme et lui baisa le front.

« On va s'en sortir, Unster, je suis là maintenant. »

Il ramassa l'épée que son compagnon avait fait tomber par terre pour la lui tendre. Une fois l'arme récupérée, les deux hommes se prirent doucement la main avant de se mettre en route vers la sortie de cette maudite grotte.

Ils étaient enfin réunis.

Et personne ne pourrait maintenant les arrêter.

* * *

Biiiiiim ! Je suis la fierté (un peu) ! Mon tout premier one-shot (très très court, limite c'est un drabble) Unty ! Je suis contente d'avoir finis, même si c'est très court ! ^^ Je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps d'écrire un texte plus long puisque je suis en pleine période d'examen (le bac toussa toussa) et que j'avais peur d'attendre plus longtemps que la motivation et l'inspiration s'envolent. Au final, je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'aurais réussi à produire parce que je finis un texte tous les 36 du mois d'habitude mais j'aurais écris celui-là assez rapidement !

Breeef, je vais arrêter de déblatérer pour rien !

J'espère que ça vous as plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé et ce qu'i améliorer, les critiques constructives font toujours plaisirs, même si mon texte ne vous a pas plus !

Cœur sur vous !

Eniwe.


End file.
